Anne-Maria
Anne-Maria is a former member of the Mutant Maggots, ''being a contestant from Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island''. After realising the diamond was fake when she quit, she spent all of her time attempting to get back onto TV; creating audition tapes for shows such as'' Love Island'', Big Brother ''and shows along that sort of line. After having every single audition tape rejected, she gave up and became an occupant of the ''Total Drama Resort. Personality Generally speaking, Anne-Maria is what one would call a "thot". She is quite self-absorbed, taking breaks in whatever she is doing to check her hair. She is a tough, cocky and sassy individual who is not afraid to speak her mind when needs be, even if it does get her into trouble with the others at the resort. She always keeps her hairspray buried deep within her pouffe, which can make for a good weapon whenever her nails will not suffice (She has actually sprayed somebody in the face before, in which this individual would be Alejandro.). Although she is very self-absorbed, she comes across as very sociable, as she is willing to strike up a converstion with anybody who she passes by. A majority of the time, she is willing to participate in most activities, as long as it doesn't have to make her sacrifice her appearance. Notable Actions During the entire "Sadie" Ezekiel episode, she was responsible for burying the imposter Sadie, in which she buried him deep in the forest, behind a bush. She was present for the initial fight, cheering Gwen on after the lesbophobic comments that were made by "Sadie". As well as this, she participated in a Zumba workout with Jo and Cody, which is what probably caused her to start developing some sort of feeling towards Jo. Before this panned out, she ended up running towards Jo at the speed of sound, before falling into the pool. This messed up her hair, which had definitely rubbed her up the wrong way. She was eventually able to fix this error though. Notable Quotes *"Legs, legs, legs!" *"Sup, twinkie." *"This is so sad... Can we get 100k likes?" She teases, before going back to Zumba again. *"Zumba time! Zumba time! Zumba time!" She chants. *"I mean, if noone else's gonna do it, I might as well. Got a shovel or somethin'? I refuse to touch a lesbophobe." *"Sup, thottie." directed towards '''Emma'.'' *"Oh, mood. Big, fat, fuckin' mood." *"The fuck?" *"Listen, mr, uh. Cheeto puff? Yeah, mmm. Don't like what you just said. Don't like that." *"Not to be lesbian or anythin', but, balls--" She then wheezes. Background There is hardly anything to her, besides being a Jersey Shore Reject. She was born and raised in New Jersey, stuck as an only child. She has spent her entire life perfecting her looks, trying to get everything just right. Once she got achieved her dream look, she's been trying as hard as she can to make it onto the screens of millions around the globe. Although every attempt has fallen flat on its ass, she is not deterred from trying again and again. Trivia Her favourite colour is purple, as it is "dreamy". One of her favourite hobbies has to be Zumba, in which she has a special outfit made just for the activity. It can be seen here. Her favourite kinds of music are Techno and Grime music. She is absolutely obsessed with wearing anything Adidas related, and a majority of her alternative outfits include it. Category:TDT Characters Category:Lesbians